Changelog
IL V5.0--Emita Houses at Terror Shop Revive Script applies to all Independent slots Added Weapons to cop and civ shops --IL V4.0--Emita New donator boxes and tiers Stat Save Fix Revive Script Starting aMount, Prices Changed --IL V3.2--Emita updated donators change item prices and starting amount lowered life time after death assigned houses --IL V3.0--Emita Fixed cop1 spawn made nightime brighter and shorter Lowered object count added speedbumps to crowded areas to reduce accidental deaths by car Added more civ slots Bug fixes and performance improvements --IL V3.0--Emita Fixed Version Changed slot limit to 40 to prevent lag Created second server to allow more players --IL V2.4--Emita Fixed Version Added new cars back in and no longer bullet proof. Moved buses from bus shop to truck shop New Trucks are now in the sport truck shop New Challengers added to muscle car dealer Lowerd ESU vehicle prices --IL V2.2--Emita Moved Safe House and West Side Moved BMW Dealer Fixed Player Housing Fixed Hostage Mission Added Checkpoints --IL V2.2--Emita Masive Play Houseing Update --IL V2.1--Emita removed bulletproof challenger updated super donator list added police computers to new f350s --IL V2.0--Emita Respawn times raised. Used to be 20 seconds per kill to respawn now 60 seconds. Cop respawn is 30 seconds. Civ respawn time used to be 20 seconds with 10 seconds added every time you die. Now 40 seconds with 5 seconds every time you die. Hostage mission pays out 500k instead of 350k and takes 20 minutes instead of 25. Also with no more annoying dings. Moved hostage area to change things up a bit. Gangarea income has increased from 7k per gangarea to 12k per gangarea. This is in hope to increase more rp in gangs. Wheat and pumpkin prices lowerd along with drug sell prices. Along with a few other price changes. All bullet proof cars are removed. Added med-kit to the pharmacy and food to the esu base. Replaced the contractor slots with normal civ slots to prevent glitched m8. --IL V1.98--Emita Small Fixes Player Housing still broken --IL V1.97--Emita Added new slots Removed Body Bags Remove old scripts Updated player housing Added new vehicles Remove gas station rob death chance Fucked Server --IL V1.93--Emita Updated player housing again. --IL V1.92--Emita Updated player housing. Added some stuff to donator shop --IL V1.91--Emita Updated player housing. --IL V1.9--Emita New swat base made by =7Cav=SSG.Richards.D Update police hq with no walls Updated player housing --IL V1.85--Emita Added Cop13 slot TRAINED TCG MEMBERS ONLY. Read rules for APO. The APO can drive the k9 suv Added more guns in donator shops Updated player housing Make sure you read rule changes --IL V1.8--Emita New Police HQ made by =7Cav=SSG.Richards.D Removed the black screen from start. Updated player housing Added Super Donator Shop. Buy the licence for it from dmv. Moved sell whale and whaling areas. The control room to crack the cell door is above on the balcany which is above the cell. --IL V1.75--Emita Updated Player housing again Added Tar 21 to terror Added HK417 and HK416 SD Iron Sight to terror Added HK416 Iron Sight to patrol Added HK417 Iron Sight to swat Added HK416 Aim and Eotech to swat Added Another type of M16 to terror --IL v1.74--Emita Updated player housing Cop base moved across the bridge --IL v1.73--Emita Updated Player Housing New Sheriff Building Created by =7Cav=SSG.Richards.D New Weapon(s) Added To Hunting, Assassin, GAs, SWAT, Pistol and Mayor Bug Fixes --IL v1.72--Emita ATMs moved to prevent glitching Many cars added to various shops Updated Player Housing --IL v1.71--Emita Drug fix Resale glitch fix Respawn fix --IL v1.7--Emita Random inland herring moved to sea Another food shop added No longer tells you cops are near when you try to rob Now possible to stun, lock/unlock and pickup object on different floors Cops no longer lose holstered weapons upon death Civs get their concealed weapons removed from inventory when they die Insurance must now be bought at the insurance store --IL v1.65--Emita Drugs can only be grown in gang areas Jailbreak fixed The police disarm command now removes holstered weapons Credits added to intro screen Some shops moved Some player housing added --IL v1.61--Emita Ziptie bug fixed Bank robber jailed fine removed Can no longer drop items in water Other minor fixes --IL v1.6--Emita Resource Balancing Drugs make more Truck/tractor farming makes more than run gathering Some resources removed for simplicity No longer get wanted for jailbreak or bank rob You cannot access ATM for 5 minutes if you are within 30 m of the bank during a bank robbery Warning system added to cops Keybind added for cops 4 key to open crime log C130 Spawn fixed Server running beta --IL v1.5--Emita Jail Bug Fix Wigwsworth box usable Paintball Removed --IL v1.4--Emita Factories removed in an attempt to reduce lag Tow Lot moved away from the map Stock of shops is unlimited Firearm shop now only sells pistols Firearm shop automatics moved to terror shop You lose your hunting license if you kill Burglery tools must be used to open police jail doors (civs only) You get wanted for robbing the bank Many ATMs removed Added Barely Legal Shop Sells zipties, lockpicks, burglar tools, etc Assassination fixed More Vice/Swat cars More sheriff rifles --IL v1.3--Emita New cop base at new location Moved sheriff base Added long guns to sheriff shop Moved patrol points to useful places Removed bugged elevator at civspawn Moved Terrorist camp Moved city hall and voting booth to old cop base --IL v1.2--Emita More swat/vice tahoes Fixed gas station stores Fixed buses/trucks spawning on roofs minor bugfixes --IL v1.1--Emita Added police station gates Bug Fixes NW Brothel now a building codebreakers added to gang areas --IL v1.0--Emita New Map More blue Vohlas in used cars. Weapon Prices raised slightly Cops can use any impound lot that is located at a cop base. Jail, Vice, and Sheriff Paintball added back in. Removed santa sleigh Don't go into Radiation. Cops can now enter the assassination area. Police computers updated to the new Police Tahoes.